Fleet Girls Collection -Akebono Story-
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Akebono x Admiral]; hanya sebuah cerita tentang mereka berdua.


"Ah, selamat datang, Akebono-chan. Bagaimana ekspedisi pertamamu?" Admiral bertanya kepada kanmusu berambut antara ungu dan abu-abu panjang yang dikuncir samping, dilengkapi dengan hiasan bunga chrysanthemum berwarna merah dan sebuah bel. Sailor-fuku yang dipakainya sedikit robek dan ada noda di seluruh bagiannya. "Lebih baik kamu ke dok dulu, atau yang lain akan menempatinya."

"Lebih cepat aku memberi laporan, lebih cepat aku bisa keluar dari sini dan tidak melihatmu, Kuso Teitoku." Akebono menjawab dengan nada kesal, membuat Admiral tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, jangan berbicara seperti itu—GUHH!?" Admiral terjatuh dari kursinya saat wajahnya terkena lemparan laporan milik Akebono. Kanmusu itu membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk pergi ke dok, Akebono-chan! Pastikan kamu benar-benar sembuh!" Admiral mengingatkan Akebono dengan suara yang keras, dan mendapatkan "Berisik, Kuso Teitoku!" sebagai jawaban.

"Selalu marah dan tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya..." gumam Admiral, sebelum melihat kanmusu berambut hitam panjang dengan bando biru kehijauan yang sedang menyelesaikan dokumen di mejanya sendiri. "Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kamu ada disini, Ooyodo." Admiral berkata, berdiri di sebelah Ooyodo.

"Itu tidak penting, Admiral (karna sebenarnya kamu yang menyebabkannya kesal). Dan tolong berhenti mengandalkanku untuk mengerjakan dokumen yang seharusnya kamu kerjakan." Ooyodo berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Baik, baik~" Admiral menjawab dengan santai, membuat Ooyodo menghela nafas, yakin kalau Admiralnya tidak akan melakukannya.

* * *

"Akebono-chan—"

*SMACK*

"I-Itu sakit..." Admiral bergumam, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena baru saja terkena lemparan bak kayu kecil dari kanmusu kesayangannya. "Apa yang kulakukan yang membuatmu melempar bak kayu itu, Akebono-chan?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di dok, Kuso Teitoku!?" Akebono berteriak, berdiri sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk putih.

"Tentu saja, aku memastikan kalau kamu benar-benar beristirahat di dok—"

*SMACK*

*BAM*

"GUHAA!" Admiral berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah bak kayu kecil bertemu dengan kepalanya, membuat dia terjatuh dan kembali membenturkan kepalanya; kedua hal itu membuat suara keras yang tadi, dan membuat kanmusu lain yang ada di dok tersentak.

"A-Admiral... kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Akagi dengan nada khawatir, membuat Admiral mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan—saking lambatnya, Akagi khawatir kalau Admiralnya terkena kerusakan otak yang serius—dan mengacungkan jempolnya

"K-Kalau hanya sebuah bak kayu k-kecil bisa menghentikanku, aku tidak akan b-bisa menjadi Admiral, A-Akagi..."

"Damage kecil seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya terluka parah." komentar Akebono yang sudah kembali merendam tubuhnya di air. "Itu karena Kuso Teitoku punya kepala yang keras."

_"__Kalau sifatnya yang keras kepala, memang benar. Tapi kepala yang keras? Dan kamu bilang itu damage yang kecil?"_ pikir Akagi dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya.

"Kamu sudah melihat kalau aku benar-benar beristirahat kan, Kuso Teitoku? Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini." Akebono berkata dengan acuh tak acuh, membuat Admiral tersenyum.

"Ahaha, apa kamu tidak mau aku melihat tubuhmu yang—"

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*BAM*

Akebono kembali melempar bak kayunya (2x) dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Hasilnya, Admiral tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan benjolan merah yang sangat, sangat menonjol di dahinya (karena bak kayu) dan benjolan di belakang kepalanya (karena terbentur lantai).

"A-Akebono-san..." Akagi berkata dengan gugup.

"Hmph." Akebono menggembunggkan kedua pipinya, kembali berendam di dalam air. "Balasan yang setimpal untuk seorang hentai."

* * *

"Kuso Teitoku! Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan itu!?" Akebono yang rambutnya terurai dan meneteskan air berteriak, mengejar Admiralnya yang tersenyum senang sambil memegang ikat rambut khas milik kanmusu itu. "Jangan lari dan jawab aku!"

"Ahaha, ini balasan yang tadi, Akebono-chan—"

*BOOM*

"Whoa!?" teriak Admiral dengan terkejut, menghindari tembakan dari Akebono dan terus berlari sambil berkata, "Kamu menghancurkan tembok markas, Akebono-chan! Biaya perbaikannya akan sangat ma—"

*BOOM*

Akebono melepaskan tembakan kedua, dan berteriak dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "Kamulah yang akan hancur dan rata dengan tanah setelah aku menangkapmu, Kuso Teitoku!" teriak kapal kedelapan dari Ayanami-class Destroyer itu.

Admiral tersenyum senang, berhenti berlari sebelum berkata, "Ahaha, kamu benar-benar manis saat marah, Akebono."

"H-Hah!?" Akebono berkata dengan terkejut, berhenti berlari seperti Admiral dan berubah merah saat Admiralnya mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Lihat? Kamu juga benar-benar manis saat malu, apalagi saat rambutmu diurai seperti sekarang ini~" Admiral berkata sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup—itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Saat dia menutup mata, Akebono segera melancarkan serangannya tanpa ragu kepada Admiral itu.

*BOOM*

"GUHHAA!"

Akebono mengambil ikat rambutnya dari tangan Admiral yang sekarang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dan kembali mengikat rambutnya, saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti, memikirkan kata-kata Admiralnya tadi.

_"__Kamu benar-benar manis saat malu, apalagi saat rambutmu diurai~"_

"Kuso Teitoku..." Akebono bergumam dengan nada kesal dan berjalan pergi. Walaupun begitu, bisa terlihat jelas rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya dan senyum kecil di wajahnya, rambutnya yang diurai bergoyang saat dia berjalan dengan cepat.

* * *

Akebono melihat Admiral yang sedang berbaring di lantai, membuatnya menghela nafas; kanmusu itu membawa sapu di tangannya, sudah siap untuk melakukan bersih-bersih akhir tahun.

"Kuso Teitoku, minggir sekarang atau aku akan menyapumu dan membuangmu—itu akan menyenangkan, sebenarnya." Akebono berkata, sadar tentang bagaimana senangnya dia nanti kalau dia berhasil membuang Admiralnya.

"Ahaha, jangan berbicara seperti itu, Akebono-chan." Admiral berkata, memasang senyuman di wajahnya seperti biasa. "Kamu sebenarnya menyayangiku—ah, hentikan itu! Akebono-chan!" Admiral berkata saat Akebono mulai menyapu wajahnya (secara harfiah).

"Kamu adalah orang pertama di markas ini yang perlu dibersihkan, Kuso Teitoku." Akebono berkomentar, masih menyapu wajah Admiralnya yang tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya berdiri dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Akebono sedikit terkejut.

"O-Oi, apa yang kamu rencanakan, Kuso Tei—" Akebono terjatuh, dengan kedua tangan Admiral menggelitiki sisinya. "A-Ahahaha! K-Kuso Teitoku, h-hentikan—Ahahahaa!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertawa, Akebono-chan~"

"K-Kalau aku s-sudah—A-Ahahaha!" Akebono tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, tertawa dengan keras dan membuat Admiral tersenyum senang. "H-Hentikan, Ad—Ahahaha!"

"Ohh? Apa Akebono yang terkenal dengan slogan "Kuso Teitoku" baru saja memanggilku Admiral?" tanya Admiral. Dia sadar kalau itu berarti Akebono sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Itu hanya imajinasimu saja, Baka Teitoku!" teriak Akebono sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Dan sekarang aku Baka Teitoku?" Admiral bertanya sambil tersenyum. "Yah, kamu benar-benar berubah dari saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu, Akebono-chan~"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berubah." Akebono berkata, memalingkan pandangannya dari Admiral.

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu." jawab Admiral langsung, senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Tidak terasa, kita sudah lama menjadi pasangan—maksudku pasangan Admiral dan kapal!" Admiral langsung panik saat Akebono mengangkat sapunya dan berposisi untuk memukul sesuatu dengan keras.

"Kalau kamu berkata yang aneh-aneh, aku akan memukulmu sekeras yang kubisa, Kuso Teitoku." kata Akebono dengan serius, membuat Admiral mengangkat tangannya menyerah dan menghela nafas. "Itu lebih baik—Hyaahh!?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Akebono." Admiral berkata, memeluk Akebono dengan erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Akebono yang terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Admiralnya tadi.

"A-Admiral?" tanya Akebono bingung.

"Masih tidak mengerti? Aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku." Admiral berkata dengan nada serius, memegang kedua bahu Akbono yang terdiam dengan kaget. "Aku serius—benar-benar serius."

"K-Kamu... serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku—"

*SMACK*

"Oi, Akebono-chan! Ada apa dengan balasanmu!?" Admiral berkata dengan tidak percaya, memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan sapu dari destroyer itu.

"Kenapa kamu melamarku seperti itu!? Apa kamu sebenarnya seorang masochist!?" Akebono berkata dengan suara yang keras, melihat Admiral yang berwajah bingung. "Kalau kamu pikir lagi, aku selalu memukulmu dan lainnya, jadi kenapa—"

"Kamu tidak perlu menanyakan itu lagi kan, Akebono?" tanya Admiral sambil tersenyum. Itu pertama kalinya Akebono melihatnya dengan senyuman yang lembut dan wajah penuh pengertian, sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Ayanami-class Destroyer itu.

"I-Itu... aku..."

Melihat Admiral yang tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, Akebono kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa mengatakan dua patah kata dengan rona merah padam di wajahnya. Admiral yang melihat ini tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut Akebono dengan perlahan, memastikan kalau dia tidak merusak rambut abu-abu keunguan yang indah itu.

"Jadi?" Admiral bertanya sekali lagi, menunggu jawaban dari Akebono yang masih terdiam.

"...aku..."

"Ah? Apa yang kamu katakan, Akebono-chan?"

"Kubilang aku bersedia, Baka Teitoku!" teriak Akebono dengan wajah yang merah, sebelum dia menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya—ya, perkataannya tadi sangat keras, membuat hampir semua kanmusu di markas bisa mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, bisa terdengar banyak langkah kaki yang mengarah ke sana.

"Scoop! Scoop terbaru!" Aoba yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba berkata dengan senang sambil terus memotret kedua orang itu.

"A-Anak itu mendahuluiku!?" kata Ashigara dengan tidak percaya, menggigit saputangan (entah milik siapa) dengan kesal. "Ini tidak bisa dipercaya..."

"Selamat, kalian berdua." Houshou berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Shit! Aku sudah terlambat!?" Kongou berkata dengan wajah kecewa, sebelum kembali bersemangat. "Tapi tidak masalah! Aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu kalau saja—"

"Jangan pikir kamu bisa melakukan apa yang kamu rencanakan! Admiral itu... milikku?" Akebono berhenti berbicara dan berubah semakin merah saat Admiral dan kanmusu-kanmusu lain melihatnya dengan senyuman yang seolah berkata "Aku tahu".

"Jadi Akebono-chan itu tipe yang posesif." Admiral menggoda Akebono sambil tersenyum senang. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selama aku masih hidup~" jawabnya dengan senang sambil mengangkat kanmusu itu dengan hime-sama dakko.

"T-Tunggu dulu—"

"Kalau begitu, bersiap ke altar sekarang, semuanya! Kecepatan penuh, hancurkan semua yang menghalangi!" perintah Admiral tanpa menghiraukan perkatan Akebono, salah satu tangannya terulur ke depan, membuat Akebono harus memegangnya dengan erat agar tidak jatuh. "Semua unit, berangkat!"

"Yes, sir!" semua kanmusu menyaluti Admiral dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh?" Akebono masih berwajah tidak percaya, mendongak untuk melihat Admiralnya yang berwajah sangat senang, sebelum akhirnya suaranya kembali dan dia berteriak,

"EEHHHH!?"


End file.
